1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a makeup liquid container with an applicator, such as, for example, a mascara liquid container or an eye liner liquid container with a brush or a similar applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a makeup liquid container with an applicator has a container body which contains the makeup liquid, a closure cap, and an applicator such as a brush with a shaft which is fixed to the cap and which is long enough to enable the applicator to reach the bottom of the container body. The end of the applicator therefore is always immersed in the liquid. The user pinches the cap and pulls the applicator out of the container through a squeezing sleeve provided in the opening portion of the container thereby squeezing off any excessive liquid.
Makeup liquids such as mascara and eye liner are usually viscous and tend to attach to the inner-surface of the container body when left for a long time. In consequence, the amount of the liquid which can effectively be used is decreased and, in addition, the thickness of the liquid is changed undesirably.